


There's a First Time for Everything

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first time giving Sam (or anyone else, for that matter) a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/).

They had been fooling around for nearly a year now, had fucked each other senseless, taken turns rimming the other until they were incoherent messes, given handjobs and tried any and everything that had popped into their minds, no matter how kinky.  Dean had donned a pair of dark purple panties at Sam’s request, and Sam in return had let Dean fuck him across the hood of the impala in broad daylight.  Dean had come down Sam’s throat countless times, his little brother moaning and sucking enthusiastically, obviously enjoying it as much as Dean. But every time Sam had asked for Dean’s mouth around his dick, Dean had shied away, the idea squeezing his stomach into a nervous ball.  

Sam, being the smart, sensitive guy he was, patiently waited and pondered.  In the end, Sam was the one who figured out the problem and diagnosed Dean’s hangup.  It was with a satisfying smirk that he sat Dean down and explained Dean, _to_ Dean.   _Fucker should have been a head shrink, not a lawyer_ , Dean had thought sourly.  

“You think you’re not going to be any good at it because you’ve never done it before,” Sam had informed him.  "And you don’t want to even approach it, because you’re the ‘king of the bedroom.’“  

Dean immediately wanted to smack Sam’s air-quoting, arrogant hands out of the air, but thought better of it and rolled his eyes instead.

"Whatever, dude.   I’ve licked your _ass_ for christsakes.  You think I’m scared to have your dick in my mouth?”  

Sam looked back calmly and silently, a wall of _you know I'm right_ stretched around him.   _Bitch._  

“I’m great at sex.” Dean continued defensively.  "Fucking fantastic, if I remember what you said just last night, little brother.“  He grinned triumphantly, ignoring the way his throat had suddenly gone dry, and resisted the urge to wipe his sweaty palms against the legs of his jeans.  No way was he going to admit fear.   Especially over something stupid like this.  

Sam gave a brilliant smile, and Dean was ready to sigh in relief until his brother reached over and rubbed his thigh reassuringly.  Dean frowned and looked down at where Sam’s hand gave a gentle squeeze to his leg.

"Yeah, you are, Dean.”  He looked back up at Sam and almost bolted off the bed when he saw the look of, pity?  Comfort?  Sam’s patronizing  _I’m-here-for-you_ face.  "But you’ve had lots of practice at all the stuff we’ve done. You _know_ you’re good at all those other things, but you’ve never given a blowjob.“  

Dean stood up and huffed around the motel room for awhile, packed his duffel and refused to say more than three words to his brother.  Despite Dean's silence, Sam knew he'd gotten through to him.  Now he just had to wait.  Sam dropped the subject and didn’t mentioned it again for over two weeks.  

And Dean had pondered, guilt growing in his stomach and failure flitting around every time he and Sam fucked.  He refused blowjobs and Sam tactfully didn’t question it.  But one night, after watching Sam walk out of the shower naked, dripping with warm water, muscles flexing unconsciously as he walked across the room to retrieve his clothes, Dean had decided, _fuck it_.  His brother deserved to have a partner that sucked his cock. It was only fair.  And he’d always been told he had the mouth for it, so … no problem.  Right?   _Right._

Before he could change his mind, he had Sam pushed down on the bed, feet flat against the floor.  He ignored the dampness from Sam’s shower seeping into his jeans and tee shirt as he laid himself over the younger man.  A pleased sound, deep and surprised, came from the back of Sam’s throat and Dean smirked against his brother’s collarbone just before he nipped it playfully.  He licked, kissed and sucked his way down Sam’s neck and chest, catching stray water droplets against his tongue. By the time he reached Sam’s stomach, his brother was restlessly arching his back beneath him and panting softly.  Reaching down, he tugged Sam’s towel off, his brother helpfully lifting his hips.  Dean slid down the foot of the bed, his knees hitting the floor between Sam’s feet. He eyed his brother’s cock, already hard and curving against his stomach, and swallowed nervously.  Sam sat up and looked down at Dean, realization dawning on his face.  

"Are you sure, man?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m sure,” Dean answered.  He winced at the tremor in his voice.   _Dammit_.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  "I’m sure, Sammy.  I want this.“   _Better_.  For a moment, Dean regretted not undressing.  He felt uncomfortable being the one with clothes on, but pushed the thought away.   _The naked dude should be the one feeling awkward, right?_

A smile flitted at the corner of Sam’s mouth and he nodded his head once to show he believed his brother, trusted him.  Dean smiled back and shifted his knees a few inches forward across the bristly motel carpet.  The movement placed his chest between Sam’s naked thighs and Dean took a moment to figure out where his hands should go.  He settled his forearms along the top of Sam’s legs, his hands lightly pressed against his brother’s hips.  Sam reached out, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair, calming him.  Dean took one last look up at Sam and smirked.  Sam grinned back and some of Dean’s anxiety drifted away in the light of his brother’s dimples.  He could do this for Sam, he _wanted_ to do this for Sam.  Wanted to make the love of his life feel good.   _Jesus, don’t be such a girl,_ Dean admonished himself.

Feeling more relaxed, Dean lowered his mouth and tried to think about what he liked when Sam gave him a blowjob.  Experimentally, he pressed the tip of his tongue against the underside of Sam’s quickly hardening cock, trailed it down the length until he reached the soft skin of Sam’s balls. His brother let out a small moan of encouragement and dropped his hand to Dean’s shoulder.  Looking up to gauge Sam’s face, he flicked his tongue against the sac and felt a small flare of pride when Sam’s breath hitched once and his cock stiffened completely.   _Can totally do better than that_ , Dean thought resolutely. 

Pressing closer, Dean slid his left hand up Sam’s flank, the hair of his brother’s thighs tickling against the edge of his arm.  He circled his other hand around the heavy cock that was now a hair’s breadth from his lips. Sam’s cock was proportional to the rest of him, as in, big.  But Dean had taken that cock up his ass, his mouth shouldn’t be a problem.  And with that thought, Dean descended, stretching his lips around the head and closing his eyes.  He could feel a bead of precome against the back of his tongue and instinctively sucked softly just before moving his mouth farther down Sam’s length, careful to avoid scraping his teeth.  The taste, or lack of taste, was different than he had expected.  The fact that he had tasted every inch of Sam’s body, including his ass, but had never experienced _this_ suddenly seemed crazy.  

Concentrating, Dean bobbed his mouth slowly up and down Sam’s cock, surprised at how it felt.  He could feel the large vein on the underside running over his lower lip and tongue, and he ran his fist loosely up the base a few times.   A deep moan emanated from Sam and Dean glanced up, his mouth still wrapped around his brother’s dick.  Sam’s mouth hung open, his eyes half-closed and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.  Dean would have grinned if Sam’s cock wasn’t filling his mouth so completely.  Emboldened, he began moving up and down faster, his hand tightening minutely as he tried to focus on not gagging.  

"Ohh, fuuuuck,” Sam groaned out hoarsely. His hand tightened on Dean’s shoulder and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam’s other hand fist the comforter.  Suddenly, Dean realized his own cock was rock hard inside his jeans.  He let out a moan around Sam’s cock and slid his hand from Sam’s side to cup his balls, rolling them slowly between his fingers.  

The sound this elicited from his brother was some strange and animalistic growl followed by a soft sob, and Dean tried to remember fleetingly if he’d ever heard Sam make that noise during all the other times they had fooled around.  But then Sam’s hips bucked minutely, sending his cock farther back into Dean’s mouth. Dean felt his throat close up and and his eyes water as he pulled back a bit.

“Shit, sorry,” Sam murmured, running his hand lightly up the back of Dean’s neck apologetically.  

Dean moved his mouth up, popping off of Sam’s cock lewdly.  He licked his lips and looked at the wet length of his brother.  

“It’s okay.  I-I kinda liked it.”  Dean glanced up at Sam shyly and was pleased when he saw the look of absolute lust that came over his brother’s face.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam nodded.  He pressed his large palm against the back of Dean’s head, gently pushing him toward his cock again. 

Keeping his eyes locked on his brother’s face, Dean pressed the flat of his tongue against the side of Sam’s cock, gliding it up to the head and back down the other side.  Sam groaned thickly, his eyes riveted on what Dean was doing to him as his hand clutched the back of Dean’s head.  He applied more pressure to the back of Dean’s skull and Dean took the hint.  Wrapping his mouth around Sam’s cock once again, he began moving his mouth up and down more quickly this time, pushing himself farther down the shaft every time, his lips stretched wide.  He knew he couldn’t get Sam’s entire length inside his mouth without choking, but he was going to get as much as he could.  He closed his eyes and listened to Sam panting above him, moans and whimpers of pleasure coming more regularly.  

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam panted. “Knew you’d be good at this too." 

Reaching up with both hands, Dean gripped Sam’s hips and applied enough pressure to tell him what he wanted.  Sam gasped softly and planted both of his hands against Dean’s shoulders.  Tentatively, Sam thrust up into Dean’s mouth.  Dean gave a long moan and relaxed his jaw as much as possible.  Looking up, Dean tried to give Sam the most lecherous look he could manage with only his eyes.  He seemed to have succeeded, as Sam gave a long sigh and moved his hands up to clasp the sides of Dean’s head. 

Moving more confidently, Sam began to fuck up into Dean’s mouth with shallow, quick thrusts.  Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Sam’s cock once again, giving Sam a guideline for how far he could go. With each thrust of Sam’s hips, Dean could feel his knuckles press against his mouth before Sam was pulling back again.  Closing his eyes, Dean hummed around his brother’s cock, getting lost in the sensation and taste, the total arousal it was stirring up in the pit of his stomach and twitch of his cock.  Reaching down with his other hand, Dean undid his jeans quickly and shoved his boxers down just enough to fist his own cock.  Stroking in time with Sam’s thrusts, Dean breathed erratically through his nose.  The increasing ache of his jaw and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth were merely background thoughts in comparison to the feel of Sam’s cock being fed into his mouth over and over again.  

"D-Dean,” Sam stammered out, his hands flexing against the base of his older brother’s skull.  "Gonna.  Gonna come.“

Dean hummed around Sam’s cock.  

And suddenly, Sam’s whole body tensed, thighs tightening around Dean’s torso.  Dean stop stroking his own cock, but left his hand gripped around it loosely as he concentrated on swallowing the hot spurts of come that erupted into his mouth.  Dean had worried about this part most of all, how it would taste and if he could swallow it without embarrassing himself into a coughing fit.  But the taste, once again, wasn’t what he expected.  Bitter, a little salty, but nothing gross or repulsive about it.  He flexed his throat as he swallowed, drawing another low groan and a shiver from his brother before he slid his mouth off.  

As Sam panted above him, catching his breath, Dean went back to jacking himself off.  He closed his eyes tightly and thought about what he had just done.  How hot it had been to drive an orgasm out of Sam that way, letting him come down his throat, the feeling of Sam’s thick cock stuffed into his mouth.  

He felt a large hand slide down his chest, but kept his eyes closed as he began to stroke faster, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock intermittently.  Exploring fingers pinched his nipple lightly through his tee shirt and Dean moaned loudly.  Dropping his head back, his breath became shallow and harsh.   _So close_. 

And then there were soft lips against his, Sam’s tongue sliding inside his mouth, licking the taste of his own come.  Dean reached up blindly, desperately gripping the back of Sam’s neck.  Sucking Sam’s tongue in the same way he had sucked his cock brought Dean over the edge.  He jerked between his brother’s legs, his muscles tensing and relaxing in equal measure as his shout was muffled against Sam’s open mouth.  

As the aftershocks left them both, Sam flopped back onto the bed, lazily running his fingertips up and down his stomach.  Dean leaned back against the wall and waited for his breath to even out.  He swallowed around the pleasing ache in his throat and gave a lazy grin.  

After a few minutes of quiet, Sam sat up and blinked at his brother.  

"Well?”

“Well, what?” Dean answered back hoarsely.  He grimaced as he finally registered the mess of come sticking to his tee shirt and stripped it off quickly.  He glanced back up at his brother and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  

“Well … are you gonna be doing that again in the future, or is that off the table for good?”  Sam asked.  Dean chuckled softly.

“Definitely doing that again, Sammy." 

The dimples that appeared were more than enough motivation for Dean to start counting down the minutes to round two. 


End file.
